


【攝兵攝】晨喚

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [46]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 起床後就打了一架的攝兵攝。
Relationships: 攝津萬里/兵頭十座
Series: A3！短篇 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【攝兵攝】晨喚

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，慎入

在按掉手機鬧鐘、睜開迷濛雙眼的那一刻，你最不想知道什麼事？

有的人為了發現距離預定起床的時間已經延遲太久崩潰吶喊，有的人則對前一日尚待完成的工作闖入腦中抱頭哀號，當然也有人因為家中廁所被占據無法洗梳而火冒三丈――至於攝津萬里心底痛恨的第一名，非「察覺必須清洗內褲的一瞬間」莫屬。

做什麼事情都輕鬆容易並不包括控制生理本能。雖然攝津萬里也相當受到女孩的歡迎，不論是昔日行為不良的痞壞模樣、或是如今明顯找到目標的認真向上，兩種時期皆大有支持者的他若是有心絕對不可能找不著對象；可不說他過去對什麼都提不起興趣、稍有執著的唯有與兵頭十座試圖分出勝負一事，緊接著就捲入了改變生命的戲劇漩渦，開始一心一意的投入演技磨練，完全無意思考情愛之事――除了像今天這樣的早晨時分，萬里是真的沒將「女朋友」三個字放在心上。或許是因為有姊姊的緣故、再加上對女性抱持的尊重，萬里對於「童貞」並不抱持著羞恥的感覺；即便偶爾會開玩笑似地說根本難以想像劇團裡成員明明顏值高演技好人人搶著要、卻偏偏個個都頭頂著「朝魔法師更進一步」的公告，他本身仍偏好審慎地尋找和自己躺在一張床上的伴侶、而不是為了紓解慾望便隨意物色共度一夜的對象。然而，寧缺勿濫的好處是不會被路邊仙人跳等想要詐取錢財的花招給騙入圈套，壞處便是還沒完全清醒的時刻就得面臨什麼遐思也沒有卻要清洗衣物工作的煩惱。

忍著濕涼感下了床，卻看見自己的室友正好也搔著腦袋抓著肚子的離開了他的被窩，眼瞧對方隨意脫下的睡褲與仍穿著的內褲皆相當乾爽，一股不知是起床氣或是幼稚的不滿情緒立刻淹沒了萬里；他走到蹲在衣櫃前、因為尚不清醒而揉著眼睛遲遲未決定今日衣著的十座旁，居高臨下的挑釁對方。

「喂，你要弄多久。」

「啊？這是我的衣櫃吧。」

「看你蹲在這邊很煩人啊！」

正想回嗆「那就不要看」的十座，視線一角忽然闖入了陰濕氣而顏色較周邊深沉一些的布料，不禁嗤笑了一句：「有時間管我怎麼不先去洗衣服。」

不提還好，一談更氣人。本來是想找麻煩、破壞對方的心情，怎料自己反倒被一句話氣得頭昏腦脹，萬里原想直接推倒十座朝對方臉上揮舞兩拳，卻在伸出手的那一刻改變了主意，毫不猶豫地直往室友的兩腿之間抓去。

「！」十座被嚇了一跳，立刻從朦朧中清醒，卻因為要害被對方握住而不敢亂動分毫。「你幹什麼！」

「不幹什麼啊，」萬里慢條斯理地輕輕揉弄掌中的熱度，沒有如十座預想中的給予致命傷害，而是極盡所能地按照彼此對於同一個性別的了解，以挑逗的意味來回撫摸；直到聽見隱約加重的呼息、以及看見暈染出一塊水色的布料，萬里才吊著對方似地收回了手，不緊不慢地將話語的後半句說完：「就是一大早不能只有我自己洗衣服而已。」

兩人最終還是穿著髒污的內褲打了一架。

由於彼此都沒能忍住不成熟的行徑，導致一同拿著衣服至外頭晾曬時，受到了其他團員們難以言喻的注目禮。萬里一面在口頭上與十座繼續為了曬衣位置爭個沒完，一面在心底默默地想：「嘛，就算是童貞也沒有解決不了的問題啊！」

**Author's Note:**

> =====  
> 究竟是怎麼樣打了一架呢……  
> 是說同樣是生理問題，為什麼萬里可以這麼快樂啊=^=


End file.
